Blind
by ColleenisaZombie
Summary: JokerxOC "When I was twelve I found my mother in a pool of blood and whiskey, and my father attacked me with a baseball bat causing me to loose my sight." my voice carried through the empty room, I was sure the man in front of me was listening.
1. Prologue

Okay so this is my first Dark Knight FanFiction so don't let me butcher it by myself, give me some hints and clues!

Anyways reviews and constructive critisim is helpful.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dark Knight characters. I only own Allison.

Pronouced: Allison Margo Deh-leh-qire

Colleen.

Prologue

In the beginning my parents seemed to be happy enough. We lived in Gotham, it wasn't the best place to grow up but what place is perfect. My full name is Allison Margot Deliqire and I am blind. It started when I was ten, my father drank heavilly and one night he had come home late and my mother questioned him about it. The only response she got was a red mark on her cheek and a few broken glasses. When I asked her about the incident the next morning she stared at me and tears welled up in her eyes and fell like a waterfall for the rest of the morning.

The beatings continued for two years, although I had never received any, I know my mother had been beaten nearly to death multiple times. One night when my father was especially drunk and screaming at my mother I had grew the guts to go down stairs and see what was going on. When I reached the living room my mother lay on the floor in a pool of blood and whiskey, the broken bottle lay discarded a few inches away form her head. I went towards her still body, shaking all the way, and sat next to her. My hands touched her blood smeared hair, my fingers trembled and I remember the air in the room had felt thick and musky, everything seemed to slow down when I realized my mother was dead. My father was sitting on the couch with a half drinken glass of whiskey with a sneer on his face and a far off look. He knew that I figured out my mother was dead, now there was nothing between us from him beating me to death. And that he did, later when I was in the hospital they had told me that he had beaten me with a baseball bat until I passed out from blood loss. Of course then I couldn't see a thing, and my head was spinning from everything that had happened. My father was locked away in prison from then on. I don't know if he was released or is dead today, and I really don't care.

Okay so that was the end of the prologue, hopefully my chapters won't be short!

Please tell me what you think!

Xoxo Colleen


	2. Chapter 1

Okay well this will be chapter 1 of Blind and Allison's point of view will be a little bit bitter and cold. Any way I think this chapter might be a little shorter then I intend it to be.

Btw: Allison is aound 23. Long Burnetter hair.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Batman/Darknight characters. I only own Allison.

Chapter One: Therapy

I was late, what for you may ask, group therapy. Or as I like to call it "tea time with the crazies". You see the only reason I have to see a therapist is because of the whole "incident" with my father and the baseball bat and all that. The fact that the only place I can go to see a therapist is in Arkham Asylum, for some god knows reason, on top of that my "tea time session" interviens with the real wackos time together. SO all the big time nut case criminals come in around ten minutes till, and get to "share" some stories with the "normal" people.

Traveling to Arkham had to be one of the most diificult things to do for me because being that I can't drive and I had no one I knew to drive me there. I had to take the bus, which was not very pleasant. Waiting for it was one thing but traveling on it was another, especially with the scum of Gotham. I usually don't get trouble on the bus and today was no different, the bus ride was long and boring.

When I reached the bus stop for Arkham it had started to drizzle and walking in it left me a little damp. The doors to the asylum creaked when I opened them and a voice from my left stopped me in my tracks. "Ms. Deliqire, it's good to see you." I could hear Dr. Arkham approach and stand next to me. "It would be quite pleasant to see, wouldn't it good Doctor." I sarcastically replied. I knew I had gotten him on that one, sometimes people would forget I was blind and throw around the fact that almost everyone could see but me. It hurt but I would get over it, like always. Dr. Arkham cleared his throat and addressed me "Shall we, then." We walked to where the "meeting" room was and he opened the door as I walked in. I used my cane to feel around on the floor to make sure I didn't fall over a chair or someones foot. I found an empty chair and sat down in it laying my purse on the tiled floor and pushed my cane into it's smaller condensed form. It rather came in handy when not having a place to lean it up against, this way I could just snap it closed and stick it anywhere. The room was bustling with people and I could only assume we had to wait for Dr. Arkham or there was a few other people missing, that wasn't unusual because a lot of the real problem "patients" would skip therapy and just find another way of entertainment.

A door squeeked open and the clicking of heels reached my ears. "Everyone, I'm Dr. Harleen Quinzel and today we are going to have a special guest sit in on group therapy with you. Dr. Arkham will still be leading you, but I will be here to study our guest. Now, please do not be worried because we have everything under control, the patient will be the Joker." It seemed that as soon as she said that the room was silent and remianed that way for a few short seconds until a few people started to say a few nasty things to Dr. Quinzel.

Now don't get me wrong, I wasn't an easily frightful person but, THE Joker, as in criminal mastermind and psychopath? What the hell was Arkham thinking, half the people in this room were unstable as it is but putting a masmurderer in a room full of them, that was the most idiotic thing to do! My mind was racing, my breathing sped up and I feared a panic attack. With all the chaos in the room I couldn't think straight. People were yelling and Dr. Quinzel was trying to calm down. I tried to block out what they were all saying but it was proving difficult.

I did notice that the door squeeked open the second time in a few minutes and a harsh voice was heard over all the others. "Every last one of you is sit down and calm down this instant! There is no reason for this outburst and I will not have you disturbing the rest of the patients in the Asylum, do you understand?!" it was Arkham and he was furious. Apparently all the commotion in the room had caused a few of the patients to stir and that was never a good thing. For some reason everyone in the room did sit down and shut up. I couldn't think of something smart to say at the time so I just kept my mouth shut like everyone else.

Arkham spoke again after a pause "Now I want everyone to remian calm, I am doing this because I think it would benefit not only you but The Joker as well. I don't want any questions or smart comments. You are not allowed to leave this session and I suggest if you have anything that could be used as a weapon you put it away now. As soon as you do we are going to bring him in and he will be strapped in a chair with restraints and will not be able to hurt anyone." As soon as he said anything about a weapon people started shuffling around the room and I immediately put away my cane and placed my purse under my chair.

When the shuffling calmed down I heard the door squeek open another time and could hear clanking and the scuffing of shoes. That HAD to be the Joker, I knew it. The room felt ten times more cold and I couldn't even hear breathing. I was terrified and I knew it was a bad idea to stay but I did anyway. It was strange how this one single person could cause a whole room people to go silent, almost as if everyone were stone. This single terrifying man, had the whole room on the edge. I could feel the tension in the air. I was hoping this session would be done quick, for my sake and the others in the room. It took the orderlies a little while to restrain him but when they finally did I was somewhat confident that we would be safe.

I could hear Dr. Arkham take his place in the seat he always sat in, two left of me, and I could hear a chair being dragged across the floor near him. I was sure it was Dr. Quinzel, hell, it could have been anyone at that moment. "Well, today as you noticed our session will be quite different than others. We are going to include the Joker in our session so as to better benefit yours and his progress." Arkham spoke to the group.

I could always tell when someone was staring me down, perhaps trying to burn a whole through me, and right now there was a set of eyes on me that made me feel as though I were on fire. My mind was racing again, as was my heart. It HAD to be the Joker staring at me, no one ever stares at me like this in therapy...ever. I couldn't believe it, I was in a room with the Joker, and of all the people in here, I had caught his attention. WHAT THE HELL! Why can't I be normal.


End file.
